Customer Service
by Aeryn-Inara
Summary: The Van Dahl's need to call an IT guy to fix their network, then sex ensues. Oswald seduces the nerdy IT guy. It cliche but why not.


Oswald was relaxing in the lounge room of the Van Dahl Mansion, drinking his step mother's vodka and reviewing his study notes. Some would say getting drunk was counter productive to study, but Oswald considered it a necessity if he was required to be in the house with his step-family.

Oswald had recently moved back home, as his father had gotten ill, and while this allowed him to be near his father in his time of need it also put him in close proximity of his step-mother and her repugnant offspring. Oswald had recently noticed his tolerance of them was dependent on how much alcohol he had consumed.

Oswald would normally be reviewing the course content online however his laptop was broken and apparently the house's network wasn't working and his father had never felt the need to get it fixed since neither he or his new family had any need. Oswald had had to insist this be repaired as soon as possible, he could commute to college but without access to the internet to do the coursework there was really no point.

His father had called Fox Tech and arranged for a tech to be sent out. While Oswald understood the Van Dahl Mansion was on the outskirts of Gotham, he was getting irritated at the wait. Just as Oswald was contemplating contacting the company to complain he heard a knock at the front door.

"Finally!" Oswald headed to the front door, ready to blast the moron who was close to an hour late. As soon as Oswald opened the door all thoughts of reprimanding the tech disappeared.

"Hi, I'm Edward… Edward Nygma. Um... You can call me Ed if you like." Ed readjusted his glasses nervously.

Oswald couldn't help but stare at the man who was arrived. He was tall, adorably awkward and incredibly attractive. Any thoughts of repairing the network went out the window and all he wanted was to get the tech out of his clothes and to ride him.

"Mr Fox sent me over. I'm so sorry I'm late, I'm normally very strict about punctuality, but there was an accident and I got stuck in traffic-"

Oswald quickly interrupted the embarrassed man before he rambled anymore"Not a problem. Please come in"

Oswald began to lead Ed through the Van Dahl Mansion to lounge room, where the network was set up. The whole time Ed was rambling and providing random tidbits of trivia, strangely about penguins, which Oswald found adorable.

The repairs took very little time at all, and Oswald was incredibly disappointed when he realised he had to say goodbye to the sexy nerd.

"All done, Mr Van Dahl… I-I should be going…" The man seemed as reluctant to leave as Oswald was to see him go, despite the fabulous view of his ass.

Oswald took a chance, he snagged Ed by his tie and pulled his lips down to crash with his in a passionate. The dazed and awed look on Ed's face was all the encouragement Oswald needed to ramp this up.

Oswald smirked up at Edward then shoved him down onto the lounge.

"Mr Van Dahl -"

"Oswald"

"Oswald...I don't understand… What is-"

Oswald quickly dropped to his knees and crawled between the shocked man's opened legs.

"Shhh… Think of this as a tip, for such good service."

Oswald grazed his hands along Ed's thighs and Ed legs instinctively widen at the touch. Oswald took a moment to palm Ed through his pants before his nimble fingers opened the button and slid down the zip revealing green boxer briefs with little question marks.

Oswald laughed at the sight "You really like riddles don't you?" Ed's puppy dog eyes had widen comically by this stage as he stared down at Oswald and nodded.

Oswald leaned in and mouthed at Ed's hardness through his boxer briefs. Letting his tongue and lips tease the man as he thrusted his hips up for more friction. Oswald smiled "You like that?" His only response was a moan. Oswald inched down Ed's boxer brief revealing the head of his swollen cock.

Oswald ran his tongue over the head and moaned at the taste "Exquisite. I could spend hours just tasting you, but today I have different plans" Oswald swallowed Ed to the root and began to hum around his cock. Ed groaned and unable to control himself began thrusting into Oswald's mouth. As soon as he realised he began to profusely apologise around moans.

"God… Oswald… Sorry… S-so sorry… I didn't me- didn't mean… I hope I didn't hurt you… just feels so good…"Oswald just smirked around the thick dick filling his mouth and placed Ed's hands on his head as encouragement. Ed took the hint and began fucking Oswald's willing mouth and eager mouth.

The blow job was sloppy as fuck, saliva dripping from Oswald mouth down onto Ed boxers and sack, but it was the best goddamn blow job Ed had ever had. It wasn't long before Ed could feel his climax approaching.

"Oswald… I-I'm gonna cum" suddenly all that warm heat was gone and a tight hand wrapped around the base of his cock preventing him from cumming.

"Not yet beautiful. I have plans, remember." Oswald grinned at the flustered and panting brunette. As soon he was certain Ed was not at risk of blowing his load Oswald let go and stood up. Ed entirely confused reached for him in desperation but Oswald just dodged out of his reach and smirked "Stay here, I'll be back shortly" Ed pouted and collapsed back against the couch.

Oswald was gone for several minutes, which felt like hours for the wound up computer tech, but returned with a grin and a bottle of lube. Ed swallowed the knot suddenly in his throat as his mind put together what came next.

He was shocked when Oswald straddled his lap and began fingering his own hole open. Given Oswald dominance Ed had completely expected to be bent over and fucked rough, but honestly he wasn't opposed to this option either.

Ed gasped as Oswald wrapped cool lube covered fingers around his throbbing member.

"Ready to experience the best fuck of your life?" Ed nodded mutely at the smirking sex god who for some reason was straddling his lap.

Oswald placed the head of Ed's leaking cock against his entrance, hands gripping his shoulders while Ed squeezed Oswald's hips at the exquisite pleasure. Oswald smirked as he began his slow, agonising slide down Ed's cock. It took some time but Oswald hole eventually swallows Ed's cock, inch, by torturous inch until at last Ed wasfully sheathed.

Grinning down at the panting man Oswald offers a cheeky "I've wanted to do since the moment I opened the door" before rising up suddenly and thrusting down hard onto Ed's hard cock. Ed moans and whimpers at the brutal pace Oswald sets. They both hear the couch scape over the floor at the force, the wood groaning in protest, but it's hardly are concern as they chase their climaxes.

Oswald gasped with each thrust down, Ed's cock filing him to the brim and grazing his sweet spot with each thrust. Reaching over he slides his fingers into Ed's hair, dragging him closer to kiss his lover, all tongue and uncoordinated passion. Wrapping an arm around Ed's neck, for balance, Oswald arched his back and began stroking his dick.

Ed watched in awe as Oswald stroked his weeping cock in time with the thrusts and it wasn't long before he felt his climax creeping up on him for just the sight. Oswald breathing grew harsh and soft little mews and whines were falling from his lips as his eyes fluttered closed. He was so close. Suddenly Oswald groaned harshly, as he came all over Ed's chest and stomach.

The feeling of Oswald's hole clenching as he climaxed was what pushed Ed over the edge. Burying himself deep he came in thick spurt moaning Oswald's name, over and over.

Exhausted Oswald laid his forehead against Ed's, and with eyes closed they savoured the last remnants of the adrenaline rush from their orgasms as it slowly faded to become a memory.

When Ed's eyes eventually fluttered open he saw Oswald smiling down at him in cocky satisfaction. They stayed like that for a few minutes, still joined intimately, heads pressed together and breath mingling as they basked in the afterglow, before Ed's smiled mischievously.

"Please feel free to call me anytime, Mr Van Dahl, for any tech difficulties you may be experiencing. It would be a pleasure"

The two men chuckle at the absurdity but exchanged numbers.


End file.
